Kidou Megumi
Kidou Yuuto (鬼道 めぐみ) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. She was a forward and the captain of Teikoku, later became a forward of Raimon temporary and Inazuma Japan in the Inazuma Eleven series. She's the coach of Teikoku in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Background When Yuuto, Megumi and Haruna were young, they lost their parents in a plane crash and grew up in an orphanage. Yuuto was six, while Haruna and Megumi were five then. The only thing about their parents that Megumi has is an old soccer magazine, which is the only bond that connects her to her father. That's why Megumi started to play soccer. Whenever she kicked the ball, she felt as if she was with her father. Yuuto, Megumi and Haruna were separated to different families: Haruna to the Otonashi family; Yuuto and Megumi were immediately recommended by Kageyama Reiji to the Kidou Financial Group, after he recognized their talents for soccer at the age of six and five. To bring her sister back, Megumi made a deal with her stepfather: she'll get consecutive National championships in the Football Frontier during her three years in junior high. If she can't win consecutively, Megumi won't be able to take back Haruna. If she loses in a district match, Megumi may be forced to leave her own family. Ever since they were separated, she has never tried contacting her twin sister even once, leading her to believe she's in her way. However, it was for Haruna's own sake. In order to live together with her, Yuuto and Megumi could tolerate anything, and they has never forgotten about her, not even once. Appearance Megumi has waist-length light brown hair and her bangs are parted into three strands. Her default dress is the Teikoku girl's uniform. It's black in color with short sleeves, with a golden ribbon hanging in the middle of the collar and with a black pleated skirt. Her skin is fair and her eyes are red. She usually wears blue eyeglasses on top of her head. Personality At first, she was shady, acting very henchmen-like to Kageyama, listening and obeying his orders. She begins to become more of the 'good' girl as she realizes what kind of man Kageyama is. She starts going against his orders, searching around the academy for any traps, and threatening to reveal them to the public. Megumi also seems very logical, as she is a genius game strategist, knowing every important thing there is to know about her potential opponents. Megumi cares for her friends, and more importantly, her siblings. She will do anything to help them. Kageyama almost tricked her, saying that everything she is now is what she learned from Kageyama, but she was able to surpass this. In the manga, her shadiness stays, even as she enters the team, and sometimes ends remarks with "what a wimp". Plot Season 1 At first Megumi was only interested in Gouenji and Yuka, rather than the rest of the Raimon team. She sneaks around Raimon to investigate the team, making sure no one catches her. But then after Domon said that the Raimon bus was tampered so that they can't make it to the nationals, she begins to question Kageyama. In the match for the district national finals, Megumi checks the school making sure nothing has been tampered with. After seeing Kageyama's wrongdoings, she and the rest of Teikoku quit. Despite the fact Teikoku lost in the nationals, they are qualified as the last time winners to get in again. In their first match with Zeus Junior High, Teikoku lost. Yuuto had broken his leg in the match with Raimon and couldn't participate. Megumi soon thinks of herself to be a disgrace. Season 2 In the first match with Gemini Storm, Raimon lost to them while Megumi offered to lend them a hand. Then they met Zaizen Touko, Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Yuuki to help win against them, but Gouenji quit the team, due to his own good, and Yuka set off to find him later on. Then, she met Kageyama again in episode 38 . But this time Kageyama made another team called True Teikoku Academy , which has two of her teammates, Sakuma and Genda. They used the power of the Aliea meteorite because Fudou convinced them. In order to save her teammates, she has no choice but to battle them. Eventually her teammates came back to their senses, Sakuma badly injured. During that time the ship was sinking and everyone went off except for Yuuto and Megumi. She faced Kageyama unleashing her anger, but the ship was sinking, shocked to hear that Kageyama had called Megumi his 'greatest creation'. Detective Onigawara had to carry her to the helicopter. During that time her teammates were grateful for her. Then after sometime Megumi went to Teikoku Academy to know if she hadn't betrayed her teammates for leaving them and joining Raimon temporary inorder to defeat Teikoku, during this time the End Zone 2 was mastered by Megumi, Domon, and Junko. In the end Raimon won and defeated Aliea Academy but had to face the Dark Emperors.They also ended up defeating them. Season 3 Three months after the battle with Dark Emperors, she was one of the people chosen to represent Japan. Megumi was angry that Fudou was in the group. In one time Junko saw Megumi staring somewhere and wanted to know what she was thinking about, Megumi said that she can't escape Kageyama's curse. Mostly during the competition she keeps strategizing. During the time where Fubuki and Midorikawa were injured due to Fire Dragon 's tactics, Perfect Zone Press , they were replaced by Someoka and Sakuma. At first the Inazuma Japan team still didn't accept Fudou. But after Junko protesting, the Inazuma Japan accepted him, just like they accepted Yuuto in Raimon Eleven. The first time Megumi saw Kageyama was on the island they were in, Liocott. She also saw Fudou with Kageyama. Both Megumi and Sakuma thought that Fudou was going to obey Kageyama's orders, harming the Inazuma Japan team so they wouldn't be able to get to the finals. Megumi also told Junko that Kageyama was on the island. That was in Episode 90. Later, they came to know that Fudou was actually a good guy when they defeated Team K. Debuted in Episode 93, also with the help of the Italy team, Orpheus . Sakuma, Megumi and Fudou practiced Ultimate Penguin no. 3 in one point to master it, in order to master it, they just needed to add height so that they can make it 3 dimensional. In Episode 91, she had a feeling that Kageyama was on the same island as they are. Then Kageyama made a team called Team K so that they can take Italy's national team. Junko, Megumi, Sakuma and Fudou joined Orpheus for a while to fight against Team K. During Episode 92 she almost came back to Kageyama and believed she can't truly escape from Kageyama because every thing she learned was in fact from Kageyama. But she managed to reason out in Episode 93 that she has already a new soccer and that's the soccer of Junko's. In the match with Orpheus, Kageyama became a good guy and told Megumi that he wanted to play fairly with real soccer, but in Episode 106 Kageyama died and she was very upset about it, and at the moment keeps Kageyama's sunglasses that Onigawara Gengorou gave Megumi. During Episode 108 , her twin sister Haruna was going to be offered as a sacrifice by the devils and she was very angry about Haruna being kidnapped. Then during Episode 112 , they sneak in the Kingdom's residence to see what is troubling the captain of The Kingdom. Afterwards they fought against The Kingdom and won. Their next match was against Little Gigant and Hiroto , Yuukiand Megumi used The Beginning to score a point, though it eventually got blocked. But in the end, Inazuma Japan won, she is seen later with Junko and the others at Raimon at their brothers' graduation. Plot (GO) Megumi had initially intended to join Italy’s national league, but circumstances with Fifth Sector has led her into the position of Teikoku’s Commander. She first appears at the end of Episode 014 (GO) , talking to Teikoku's captain, with Sakuma standing by her side. However, in Episode 018 (GO) , it was revealed that Megumi and the other members of Teikoku were secretly part of a Resistance, fighting against Fifth Sector. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie In the movie she uses Prime Legend with Gouenji, Yuka and Yuuto. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon She will appear in the second movie. Hissatsu *'OF Aikido' (Game, Raimon form) *'SH Death Zone' (Anime) *'SH End Zone 2' *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 2' (Anime) *'SH Ultimate Penguin No. 3' *'OF Confusion Ball' *'SH Grand Break' *'SH The Beginning' *'OF Bloody Fields' *'SH Prime Legend' (Movie) *'DF Spinning Cut' (Game) *'SH Double Boost' Hissatsu Tactics *'Route of Air' *'War Thirsty Typhoon' Relationships *Otonashi Haruna (younger twin sister) *Kidou Yuuto (older brother) Trivia *Kidou has two forms in IE3: Normal (Teikoku), and Raimon form (obtainable by Super Link). *She knows a team mate of Yuuto's look-alike, Demonia Strada, named Demonia Strada and they both share the same Italian name meaning: 'The Demon's Path'﻿. *She got her glasses from Kageyama to help her see the soccer ball's every movement in a game. *When she feels odd or strange, her glasses lifts up from her head a little. *He has a character song titled "Eyesight Test". *In the GO anime OP2, it is shown that Megumi has an iPad looking sort of electronic device similiar to Yuuto's. Category:Teikoku Category:Captain Category:FF Category:FFI Category:Inazuma Japan Category:FW Category:Female OCs